


Le lion, la guêpe et le Maou : une fable de Shin Makoku

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, l'homophobie internalisée de Yuuri, nawak traité serieusement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Yuuri se fait piquer par un guêpe dont le venin lui faire des rêves érotiques.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540612
Kudos: 9





	Le lion, la guêpe et le Maou : une fable de Shin Makoku

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Fanfiction.net en mai 2005.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont très minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.

¤¤¤

_D'un coup de langue, Yuuri apaisa la morsure écarlate sur la peau blanche du cou de son amant. L'une de ses mains caressait un téton dressé tandis que l'autre forçait doucement les cuisses fermées pour frôler les fesses. _

_« Yuuri… » gémirent les lèvres rougies de baisers. _

_Souriant, Yuuri s'empara d'un lobe d'oreille tout en asseyant son amant sur le bureau. Les jambes de ce dernier vinrent s'accrocher à sa taille, le beau visage se cacha dans son cou. _

_— Yuuri, Günther pourrait revenir n'importe quand… _

_— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répliqua Yuuri. Morgif monte la garde. _

_— Yuuri… _

_— Je te veux maintenant, coupa Yuuri d'un ton séducteur. Tu me laisseras te prendre… n'est-ce pas, Wolf ? _

Yuuri se réveilla avec un sursaut bruyant, bondit, se prit les pieds dans les draps et atterrit par terre dans une chute douloureuse. Il resta allongé sur la pierre froide, la respiration sifflante et un inconfort très caractéristique dans son pyjama.

— Pas encoooore, gémit-il, mortifié.

Il y eut un mouvement au-dessus de lui et le visage endormi de Wolfram apparut du haut du lit.

— Yuuri ? murmura-t-il.

Yuuri eut le temps de se dire que ces yeux à demi-fermés, ces lèvres entrouvertes et ces cheveux décoiffés n'étaient pas loin de l'apparence qu'il avait après qu'il se soit occupé de lui dans ses rêves, et que sa voix rauque de sommeil n'avait rien à envier à celle qu'il avait après avoir hurlé son nom une… deux… trois… beaucoup de fois… , puis il poussa un cri horrifié, recula précipitamment, bondit sur ses pieds, bredouilla quelque chose à propos d'un verre d'eau et sortit de la chambre en courant pour aller se jeter dans son bain personnel.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse installer une douche d'eau froide.

Il pourrait toujours prétendre que c'était une coutume de chez lui.  
  


¤¤¤  
  


Gisela passa la main devant Yuuri, sourcils froncés, puis prit un air pensif.

— Retirez votre haut, ordonna-t-elle.

Yuuri s'exécuta sans protester, attendant avec anxiété son diagnostic. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, il ne pourrait plus tenir encore longtemps. Ces rêves qu'il faisait chaque nuit finiraient par l'épuiser complètement. Certes, il était un adolescent en bonne santé, mais ces rêves n'étaient pas normaux, il le savait, ils étaient trop réels, et enfin, c'était Wolfram ! Il ne pouvait pas rêver d'un garçon de cette manière, non, non, non !

Sans compter que le blond dormait à côté de lui, d'ici que Yuuri fasse inconsciemment un geste déplacé, sans le vouloir, vraiment, puisque ce n'était pas _conscient_, Wolfram l'écartèlerait et Yuuri tenait beaucoup à la vie, et à avoir des enfants, merci pour lui.

Et il n'arriverait plus jamais à se concentrer sur les leçons que Günther lui donnait, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son bureau, il revivait son rêve de la nuit dernière et…

— Oh, fit Gisela avant de glousser.

— Quoi, quoi ? demanda précipitamment Yuuri, anxieux.

La jeune femme tentait visiblement de garder son sérieux.

— Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il s'agissait de _ce_ genre de rêve…

Yuuri devint écarlate. Comment… ?

— Que… quoi… mais… euh…

— Vous êtes allé dans la région de Nubula, récemment ? demanda Gisela avec un sourire en coin.

— Euh, oui, je suis allé visiter le sud de Shin Makoku avec Günther, Conrad et Wolfram… Pourquoi ?

Sans un mot, Gisela le plaça devant un miroir et s'empara d'un autre pour qu'il puisse voir dans son dos.

— Waaaaah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que çaaaa ?!

Yuuri s'accrocha au miroir avec horreur : un énorme cœur rouge sombre était tatoué juste au-dessus de sa taille, semblant presque briller.

— Vous avez été piqué par la mouche bzeu-bzeu, annonça Gisela avec un amusement évident.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette bestiole ? Et pourquoi un _cœur_ ?

— La piqûre de la mouche bzeu-bzeu, ou guêpe d'amour, a pour caractéristique de provoquer une agitation hormonale intense, expliqua-t-elle alors que la couleur du visage de Yuuri commençait à rivaliser avec celle de sa morsure. Chez quelqu'un qui n'a pas de relations sexuelles régulières, cela se traduit par des rêves extrêmement réels.

— Et… ça se soigne… ? demanda Yuuri d'une voix presque inaudible.

— Non, répondit Gisela à son profond désespoir. Il faut attendre que le venin cesse de faire effet par lui-même.

— Mais… ça… ça dure combien de temps, à peu près ? insista Yuuri, écarlate, mais il _fallait_ qu'il sache. Parce que, je dors mal, et ça distrait même dans la journée, et si Wolfram s'en rend compte je suis mort !

— Ça dépend des personnes, parfois quelques jours et parfois des mois, dit la jeune femme d'un air un peu contrit. Si vous craignez que Son Excellence n'entende… des choses qu'il ne devrait pas, vous pouvez toujours dormir ailleurs en attendant.

Oui, parce que trouver une raison valable pour que Wolfram accepte que Yuuri dorme ailleurs sans que le blond fasse sauter le palais allait être un jeu d'enfant, bien sûr… 

— Ou vous pouvez me l'envoyer, je lui expliquerai de manière scientifique.

— Non, non ! s'exclama Yuuri, dont tout le sang avait cette fois officiellement élu domicile au niveau des joues.

— Mais c'est normal, insista Gisela. Rêver d'individus de votre entourage est tout à fait classique, en plus vous êtes jeune, il est normal que plusieurs personnes soient l'objet de vos fantasmes.

— Plusieurs personnes… ? répéta Yuuri, figé.

— Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas, c'est pareil pour tout le monde !

Yuuri garda le silence, n'osant pas poser la question qui lui venait à l'esprit à cet instant.

Alors, ce n'était pas normal, qu'il rêve toujours de la même personne…?

¤¤¤

_Wolfram s'étira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, et Yuuri retint son souffle alors qu'il tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire en coin. _

_— Tu ne viens pas, Yuuri ? demanda-t-il en inclinant légèrement le visage. _

_Ses cheveux blonds lui caressaient doucement la nuque et Yuuri fit le geste inconscient de tendre la main pour la toucher, mais le prince entra dans l'eau à ce moment-là et avec une pointe de déception, Yuuri regarda le corps magnifique disparaître, comme pour le frustrer. Alors en moins de quelques secondes, il était nu à son tour et marchait dans le bain en direction de son fiancé qui lui tournait toujours le dos. _

_— Wolf, murmura-t-il, les mains sur ses épaules humides. _

_— Mmmmh… ? _

_Yuuri déposa un baiser à la base de sa nuque et laissa glisser ses mains le long des bras du prince pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Wolfram pencha la tête pour lui donner accès à sa gorge et se colla contre lui avec un soupir qui rendit Yuuri fou. _

_— Est-ce que tu as envie de moi, Yuuri ? demanda Wolfram avec un petit rire dans la voix. _

_—Absolument pas, répondit le brun en pressant son amant contre lui, les lèvres tout près de son oreille. _

_Sourire en coin, Wolfram se retourna et poussa Yuuri doucement mais fermement, jusqu'à ce que le brun s'assoie dans l'eau, appuyé contre le rebord du bain. Plaçant les jambes de chaque côté de son fiancé, Wolfram s'assit à son tour, directement sur Yuuri, et s'appuya contre lui en posant la tête sur son épaule. Yuuri émit un gémissement étouffé. _

_— Dommage, chuchota Wolfram, se tortillant sur les genoux du brun pour trouver une position confortable. _

_Yuuri posa les mains sur les fesses de Wolfram, crispé et le souffle court. _

_— Je peux peut-être faire un effort, réussit-il à articuler. _

_Avec un sourire malicieux, Wolfram se releva juste un petit peu et…_

Yuuri crut qu'il allait éclater en sanglots lorsqu'il se réveilla, brutalement, comme toujours. Non seulement il allait encore ne pas réussir à se rendormir mais en plus son rêve le laissait de nouveau douloureusement insatisfait !

… mais à quoi il pensait, non, encore heureux qu'il se réveille à temps, avant que quoi ce soit ne se passe !

Un petit soupir à ses côtés faillit le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque et, raide comme un piquet, il tourna doucement la tête. Wolfram, bien sûr, était endormi profondément. Le blond était allongé sur le côté, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et sa chemise de nuit avait dénudé une épaule. Fasciné et encore à moitié influencé par son rêve, Yuuri tendit inconsciemment la main vers les mèches blondes, se demandant si elles étaient aussi douces en vrai que dans ses rêves. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse les toucher, Wolfram bougea légèrement et marmonna un « Yuuri, infidèle… » qui figea le brun.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?_ hurla-t-il intérieurement. Non seulement il envisageait de toucher Wolfram – un garçon, un garçon ! – mais en plus il le faisait dans son sommeil, à l'insu même du blond !

_Je deviens un pervers !_

Ce n'était pas sa faute aussi, tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que « ça arrivait » et Yuuri n'avait pas exactement rencontré beaucoup de filles qui pouvaient l'intéresser, et Wolfram était beau, aussi, qu'est-ce que Yuuri pouvait y faire ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait insisté pour que le blond dorme avec lui !

Mais Wolfram n'avait _jamais_ rien tenté ; certes il lui rappelait constamment qu'ils étaient fiancés, le soupçonnait de le tromper avec à peu près tout être vivant qui passait et il dormait dans son lit, mais le prince n'avait jamais fait de geste déplacé, n'avait pas non plus l'air de s'attendre à ce que Yuuri en fasse, même pas un baiser…

Est-ce qu'ici les fiançailles étaient complètement chastes, ou bien une relation entre deux garçons n'impliquait pas vraiment de relation physique ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, mais peut-être était-ce comme ça que Wolfram le voyait ?

Si c'était le cas, Yuuri allait mourir de frustration avant d'atteindre ses vingt ans !

Rhaaa, et voilà qu'il imaginait de nouveau toucher son fiancé !

Et il ne pouvait même plus aller se cacher dans son bain, maintenant…

¤¤¤

— Vous avez l'air fatigué, Votre Majesté, remarqua Conrad avec sa sollicitude habituelle. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je dors pas très, très bien en ce moment, c'est tout, répondit Yuuri, légèrement tendu.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Mauvais rêves ?

Yuuri manqua tomber de son cheval et rit nerveusement. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait expliquer à Conrad qu'il passait ses nuits à faire des choses illicites à son petit frère.

Ce fut le petit frère en question qui lui permit de ne pas répondre, surgissant près d'eux.

— Le village est en vue, déclara-t-il d'un ton grognon, lançant un regard meurtrier à Yuuri.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_ se demanda le brun. Ce n'était pas comme si Wolfram pouvait savoir… n'est-ce pas ?

Wolfram les dépassa de nouveau pour rejoindre les quelques soldats de sa garde personnelle et Yuuri le suivit des yeux. Wolfram était vraiment gracieux, son assiette parfaite, cheval et cavalier bougeaient avec une harmonie impeccable…

Conrad toussota et Yuuri sortit de sa rêverie, horriblement embarrassé.

— Euh…

Et il fut de nouveau « sauvé » par Wolfram ; le blond eut à peine le temps de lancer un cri d'avertissement avant qu'ils ne soient entourés par une bande d'humains.

— Weller ! Ce sont eux qui ont attaqué le village !

Wolfram fit galoper son cheval jusqu'à eux, épée levée et criant des ordres à ses hommes tandis que Conrad se plaçait de manière à protéger Yuuri de toute agression venant dans sa direction.

La bande était plus organisée qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, et bien plus nombreuse, mais ni Conrad ni Wolfram ne perdirent leur sang-froid. Tandis que le châtain faisait reculer discrètement le cheval de Yuuri, Wolfram se battait au milieu de la mêlée, dressé sur ses étriers, les yeux étincelants, entouré des flammes qu'il utilisait parfois avec une précision létale, magnifique et indomptable.

— Uuuuuuuuhuh ! Vouuuuuuh ! se lamenta Morgif.

Yuuri était parfaitement d'accord. De nouveau, il était inutile et n'était qu'un poids pour les deux soldats qui défendaient sa vie, et il avait l'air d'une potiche, Wolfram allait encore dire qu'il était une mauviette et…

Et puis l'un des assaillants du jeune homme le blessa légèrement à la joue, une fine ligne rouge sang vint traverser la peau blanche, mais si Wolfram ne prit même pas le temps de l'essuyer avant de se débarrasser du gêneur, Conrad, lui, lâcha les rênes du cheval de Yuuri quand une soudaine vague d'énergie entoura le jeune roi.

Au milieu du combat, Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête, incrédule, et un humain réussit à le faire tomber de son cheval. Le prince mazoku bloqua son attaque de justesse mais jura en pensant aux ecchymoses qu'il allait avoir sur le dos plus tard.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, lui ? s'écria-t-il en se relevant.

Ils n'avaient pas été spécialement en danger ; malgré leur attaque surprise, les humains étaient clairement débordés par l'efficacité des Mazokus, il n'y avait eu ni femme, ni enfant menacé ; rien pour que le Maou éprouve le besoin de venir se donner en spectacle.

— Vous qui avez menacé mes hommes et osé défigurer le compagnon de ma vie à venir…

Wolfram cligna des yeux et regarda instinctivement Conrad pour vérifier que son frère était entier mais le châtain n'avait pas une égratignure et semblait tout aussi perturbé par l'intervention du Maou que lui.

— Votre crime ne restera pas impuni ! Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de prendre la vie, mais cette fois je ne serai pas si magnanime. Craignez ma colère !

Deux magnifiques dragons aquatiques se dressèrent dans le ciel et se précipitèrent vers la bande d'humains qui s'éparpilla en hurlant, et Wolfram, placé au milieu d'eux, fut bousculé et trempé comme les autres. Il jura de nouveau. L'eau était _froide_ !

Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux eut disparu, le Maou descendit majestueusement de son cheval sous le regard enamouré des hommes de Wolfram et se dirigea vers le blond d'un pas digne. Son dernier contact direct avec le Maou ne s'étant pas déroulé de manière spécialement bonne pour lui, Wolfram resta sur ses gardes. Agacé, il dut lever la tête pour rencontrer son regard, constatant encore une fois que Yuuri ressemblait de plus en plus à son puissant alter ego, et qu'un jour seule la décharge d'énergie permettrait de distinguer l'un et l'autre.

À la stupéfaction de Wolfram, le Maou lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

— Gisela saura certainement guérir votre beau visage, dit-il.

— Mais qu'est-ce que…

Avec stupéfaction, Wolfram vit le Maou se pencher vers lui, paupières à demi-fermées, avec l'intention claire de lui voler son premier baiser avec Yuuri !

— Ouuuuuuuuuh ! déclara Morgif.

L'instant d'après, le poing de Wolfram était au milieu du visage du Maou. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis le brun tomba en arrière et s'effondra sur le sol.

— Votre Majesté ? appela Conrad.

Un ronflement lui répondit.

Wolfram, écarlate de fureur et d'embarras, tremblant de froid, se fit raide comme un piquet et regarda d'un air meurtrier tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui, avec un coup d'œil plus appuyé à son frère très amusé.

— Je vous promets que si j'entends reparler de ce qui vient de se passer, vous finissez tous grillés !

¤¤¤

_Le souffle court et brûlant de passion, Yuuri dévora les lèvres de Wolfram avec presque de la brutalité, encouragé par les doigts qui s'agrippaient à son dos, eux-mêmes presque douloureux mais il s'en fichait. Plaquant son bassin contre celui de son amant, il s'attaqua ensuite à la gorge sous les gémissements du blond qui se collait à lui avec la même fièvre qui possédait le roi. _

_— Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri…_

_Yuuri souleva les cuisses de Wolfram, le forçant à s'appuyer plus contre le casier derrière lui. Le blond entoura la taille de son amant de ses jambes, ce dernier faisant courir ses lèvres sur le torse dénudé. _

_— Yuuri ! _

_Wolfram s'arqua contre le casier qui résonna d'un bruit sourd, et l'une de ses mains s'accrocha à la poignée de celui d'à côté. Il n'était pas fermé et s'ouvrit, libérant les balles et les battes de base-ball qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention, trop perdus dans leur désir de l'autre. Yuuri savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps et qu'il voulait Wolfram, là, maintenant, tout de suite, contre le casier…_

Une douleur vive au visage le réveilla et il sursauta, ouvrant les yeux avec affolement. Le sourire de Gisela l'accueillit et adoucit le choc et les picotements qu'il ressentait au niveau de son nez lui donnaient envie d'éternuer, lui permettant de ne pas subir le contrecoup de son rêve, cette fois.

— … défiguré le visage magnifique de Sa Majesté ! criait Günther d'un ton tragique.

Il y eut un reniflement méprisant, provenant très certainement de Wolfram, puis la voix de Conrad à ses côtés.

— Votre Majesté, tout va bien ?

— Hon, hon, acquiesça Yuuri en se redressant un peu. Gu'est-ze gui z'est pazé ?

— MAJESTÉ !

Yuuri grimaça intérieurement mais Günther réussit à réfréner son besoin maladif de serrer le roi contre lui, et ce dernier lui en fut profondément reconnaissant. Son nez était vraiment douloureux et il n'avait pas envie de le voir s'écraser contre le torse du conseiller.

— Oh, Majesté ! Votre beau visaaaaage !

Yuuri jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Conrad mais celui-ci avait une lueur amusée dans le regard, et Gisela intervint fermement :

— Ce n'est rien, votre nez n'est même pas cassé, juste un peu enflé, rien de grave.

Mais que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve avec un nez aussi douloureux ? Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était de l'attaque du groupe d'humains, puis d'avoir perdu connaissance pour laisser place à sa version plus puissante…

— C'est Wolfram, Votre Majesté, accusa Günther. Il a osé porter la main sur vous !

Wolfram ? Yuuri leva les yeux et scanna la pièce à la recherche du blond. Il n'eut pas à chercher loin : son explosif fiancé était assis au bout du lit, nu jusqu'à la taille. Il avait le visage tourné vers lui, un petit pansement sur la joue gauche, et son dos était couvert de bleus. Yuuri se figea.

… son dos était couvert de bleus ?

Son rêve lui revint brusquement à l'esprit. _Le casier ! Le casier ! _

Et si ça n'avait pas été un rêve ? Et s'il avait vraiment… ? … Mais non, c'était ridicule, le nouveau stade était bien trop loin, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils aient été dans les vestiaires ! A moins qu’il ne les ait transportés ? Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire ça ? Alors… Il avait tenté de violer Wolfram ! Il avait tenté de violer Wolfram et ce dernier l'avait frappé pour sauver sa virginité et ça expliquait pourquoi Yuuri avait l'impression d'avoir une patate transgénique à la place du nez !

— Bolfrab… commença-t-il, mortifié.

— Wolfram a fait une chute à cheval, expliqua Conrad alors que son frère le fusillait du regard.

Le cerveau de Yuuri fit un arrêt sur image.

— Jude à jeubal ? répéta-t-il.

— C'est de ta faute ! fit Wolfram d'un ton furieux. Quel besoin tu avais de jouer au héros comme ça ? Nous maîtrisions parfaitement la situation, on n'avait pas besoin de toi !

Non, décidément, Yuuri n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Où étaient les casiers, dans tout ça ?

Conrad, toujours plein de sollicitude, développa :

— Votre intervention nous a tous surpris, Wolfram a…

— Il m'a déconcentré et un humain m'a fait tomber ! Ensuite j'ai été trempé jusqu'aux os par ces fichus dragons aquatiques qui étaient aussi nécessaires qu'un cure-dent à un moineau, et finalement il a osé…

Wolfram s'interrompit brusquement, une rougeur soudaine sur les joues, menaça son frère du regard et détourna la tête d'un air hautain. Mais Yuuri, tout à sa gratitude envers l'univers, n'y fit pas attention. Il n'avait pas violé Wolfram !

— Je zuis désolé, Bolf, dit-il. Je de zais bas ze gui z'est pazé…

Et c'était vrai, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était juste senti inutile, et ça l'avait agacé, il aurait voulu montrer que lui aussi pouvait se battre, obtenir du blond autre chose que ce regard vaguement méprisant et vaguement de pitié qu'il lui lançait à chaque fois qu'il fallait se battre. Et Yuuri était immanquablement écarté du combat comme un enfant qu'il faut protéger alors que les autres risquaient leur vie pour lui, que Wolfram se trouvait là, isolé au milieu de tous ces humains qui voulaient le tuer … Et puis il avait été touché et Yuuri ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Le blond tourna la tête avec un « Humph » de mauvais augure, mais ne dit rien d'autre et laissa Gisela appliquer une crème sur son dos sans un frémissement. Yuuri se rallongea, se sentant un peu coupable.

Il n'arrivait décidément à rien faire correctement… Greta entra à cet instant en l'appelant et il se laissa distraire par sa fille. 

¤¤¤

Yuuri était couché depuis longtemps mais Wolfram n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition et le jeune roi, loin de d'être satisfait de cette soudaine place libre dans son lit, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s’il était encore fâché. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas inquiété, les colères de Wolfram contre lui étaient aussi violentes qu'elles étaient courtes, et il n'en paraîtrait sûrement plus rien au matin, mais cette fois le prince mazoku avait une bonne raison de lui en vouloir.

Avec un soupir de résignation, Yuuri se leva, enfila des chaussons et sortit de sa chambre avec un geste d'apaisement pour les gardes anxieux. Il alla d'abord jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Greta – Wolfram s'était déjà endormi là une fois après avoir lu une histoire à la petite fille. Yuuri sourit à ce souvenir. Ils avaient été mignons, tous les deux, dormant l'un contre l'autre…

Mais Wolfram n'était pas là et Yuuri erra un peu dans le château avant qu'un garde ne le dirige vers la bibliothèque. Il entrouvrit la porte doucement ; un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et Wolfram était allongé sur le ventre juste devant, menton posé sur les mains, en train de lire un livre. Le spectacle était curieusement apaisant et Yuuri resta immobile à observer les flammes danser sur le visage de son fiancé, puis Wolfram bougea pour tourner une page et une petite grimace de douleur vint briser l'harmonie.

— Tu as encore mal ? demanda Yuuri, son sentiment de culpabilité revenant au grand galop.

Wolfram ne sursauta pas, leva seulement les yeux vers lui, comme s'il savait depuis le début qu'il avait été là et avait seulement choisi de l'ignorer. Yuuri s'approcha de lui.

— Montre-moi, dit-il.

Wolfram referma son livre brusquement et se redressa.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, dit Yuuri.

Le prince leva la tête d'un air hautain.

— Ne gâche pas tes forces pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

— C'est de ma faute si tu as mal. Et puis si je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour aider les gens auxquels je tiens, alors à quoi servent-ils ?

Une rougeur inattendue vint colorer les joues du blond, mais il répliqua en marmonnant :

— On voit ce que ça a donné cet après-midi…

Yuuri se sentit blessé par la phrase, il avait voulu aider Wolfram, vraiment, ce n'était pas sa faute si ça avait tout gâché… Wolfram se leva et commença lentement à retirer la tunique blanche qu'il portait. Yuuri retint son souffle parce que le geste était familier de ses rêves mais plus beau, quelque part, bien plus beau… Mais encore une fois, l'harmonie du geste fut gâchée par une tension dans les épaules endolories, un petit sursaut dans la respiration du blond.

Son dos semblait encore plus abîmé que précédemment, les hématomes couraient le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux du dos en tâches plus verdâtres que violacées.

— Oh, Wolf, je suis désolé ! fit Yuuri, mortifié.

— Ça va, ne panique pas pour si peu, rétorqua Wolfram d'un ton qui indiquait clairement que Yuuri était trop sensible. Ce n'est pas ma première chute à cheval et certainement pas la pire !

— Quand même…

Yuuri posa doucement les mains sur le dos du blond qui se tendit légèrement. Le roi se concentra, il voulait vraiment, vraiment guérir Wolfram. Assez rapidement, une petite lumière bleue s'était mise à briller et Yuuri, ravi, passa les doigts sur chacune des ecchymoses en s'émerveillant de la douceur de la peau de Wolfram sous ses doigts. Lorsque les hématomes eurent presque disparu, il retira les mains à regret mais fit semblant de continuer à examiner le dos maintenant quasi parfait.

— Yuuri ? C'est bon, maintenant, ça va mieux.

— Attends…

Wolfram tourna un peu la tête d'un air interrogateur mais les yeux de Yuuri étaient fixés sur sa nuque, cette nuque magnifique qu'il avait embrassée plus d'une fois dans ses rêves. Il pouvait presque encore sentir la peau douce sous ses lèvres, les cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient le front.

— Yuuri ?

C'était presque comme dans un de ses rêves, vraiment, parce qu'il avait très envie de déposer un baiser sur cette nuque. C'était ça, en fait il avait dû s'endormir et ça expliquait tout. Yuuri décida qu'il pouvait céder à son envie. Avec tendresse, il posa les lèvres sur le bleu le plus près de la nuque. La peau de Wolfram était chaude… mais c'était étrange, il n'était pas soudain complètement nu et allongé sous Yuuri, pourtant d'habitude c'était comme ça que le rêve continuait.

Yuuri ouvrit les yeux et se redressa un peu. Wolfram s'était complètement figé. Le blond tourna doucement la tête vers lui, les yeux immenses et choqués, les joues écarlates, et Yuuri réalisa que non, finalement, ça ne devait pas être un rêve…

— Yuuri ? Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Wolfram d'une toute petite voix.

C'était fou ce que l'adrénaline pouvait être efficace. Alors que Yuuri ne demandait qu'à disparaître sous terre ou s'enfuir en hurlant, il répondit avec un sourire confiant et un ton presque stable :

— C'est un bisou magique, pour faire disparaître la douleur. Ma mère me fait toujours ça quand je me blesse. Pas la tienne ?

Wolfram secoua la tête.

— Je ne savais pas que ta mère avait des pouvoirs, dit-il, sa voix toujours aussi peu assurée.

— Les mères en ont toujours sur leurs enfants, affirma Yuuri. Pas besoin de Houseki ou de Maryoku.

Et puis pour changer le sujet, il demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ?

Wolfram renfila sa tunique et Yuuri ignora la pointe de regret qu'il ressentit, se concentrant sur le titre du livre. Il lisait de mieux en mieux mais avait encore un peu de difficultés quand les mots étaient trop compliqués.

— _La Chanson des Guerriers-Démons_, un poème épique de Gerbidel Batrapin ?

— C'est un classique, déclara Wolfram, de nouveau dissimulé derrière son visage orgueilleux. Tout Mazoku digne de ce nom l'a lu.

Ça n'avait pas l'air particulièrement passionnant, probablement un résumé magnifié des plus grandes batailles gagnées par Shin Makoku, mais Yuuri découvrit qu'il n'avait finalement pas très envie de retourner se coucher.

— Tu me le lis ? demanda-t-il.

Wolfram le regarda d'entre ses cils, toujours sur la défensive. Comme d'habitude, réalisa Yuuri. Wolfram était constamment sur la défensive avec lui, avec Conrad aussi, et la plupart des gens, inconnus ou non. Et si l'on connaissait un minimum le blond, on savait qu'il fonctionnait par le principe de « la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque ». Ça expliquait soudain beaucoup de choses sur son attitude agressive. Wolfram lui apparaissait maintenant comme un petit chat sauvage et méfiant. Un lionceau, en fait, un petit lion blessé qui attaquait avant d'être attaqué et défendait avec rage ce à quoi il tenait.

— Lis-le tout seul, répliqua Wolfram. Tu as besoin d'entraînement, de toute façon.

— Mais tu lis bien, déclara Yuuri. J'aime bien t'entendre lire des histoires à Greta.

C'était facile, en fait, de caresser le petit lion dans le sens du poil, s'il osait dire. Même en grommelant, Wolfram s'exécuta, trop anxieux de faire plaisir à Yuuri, une petite rougeur adorable sur les joues. Il devait y avoir des jours où Wolfram maudissait sa peau pâle !

C'était fou ce que le blond semblait moins lointain maintenant que Yuuri commençait à comprendre un peu comment il fonctionnait. Wolfram lui avait toujours paru loin de lui, monté sur une espèce de piédestal duquel il ne descendait que pour l'accuser de le tromper, de l'abandonner, finalement.

Yuuri sourit lorsque Wolfram commença à lire, son ton d'abord un peu agressif, comme s'il défiait le brun de se moquer de lui, puis se calmant petit à petit jusqu'à devenir normal. Yuuri n'avait pas menti, Wolfram lisait bien et d'une voix agréable.  
Le roi dut s'endormir sans s'en être rendu compte car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une lueur pâle filtrait à travers les fenêtres de la bibliothèque et des braises à peine rougeoyantes avaient remplacé les flammes dans la cheminée. Mais il n'avait pas froid, une couverture avait été posée sur lui, et tout contre son corps, un autre lui tenait bien chaud. Wolfram dormait paisiblement, le visage tourné vers Yuuri et légèrement enfoui sous la couverture. Yuuri décida qu'il était encore tôt, et puis ils avaient veillé tard. Ignorant les oiseaux qui commençaient à chanter l'aube, il plaça un bras autour de la taille de Wolfram et les recouvrit tous les deux mieux avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux, le souffle régulier de son fiancé lui chatouillant la joue.

Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit avant que le sommeil s'empare de nouveau de lui. Une servante les surprit tous les deux un peu plus tard mais se refusa à les réveiller. Peu après, néanmoins, tout le château était au courant et tout le personnel était allé jeter un coup d'œil au couple endormi. Le nom de Wolfram remonta largement dans les paris internes sur le futur compagnon du roi, et se furent finalement les hurlements trahis de Günther qui les firent émerger.

Wolfram, toujours incohérent au réveil, ne s'émut absolument pas de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, mais Yuuri resta écarlate une bonne partie de la matinée.

¤¤¤

— La marque est moins visible, déclara Gisela.

Yuuri se contorsionna jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme lui ressorte le miroir. Effectivement, la marque avait largement pâli.

— Je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit, se rappela-t-il.

Gisela hocha la tête.

— Le venin commence à disparaître.

Yuuri lâcha un soupir de soulagement, c'était déjà ça ! Il remercia Gisela et s'étira. Il faisait un temps splendide, et d'ici quelques minutes il allait falloir qu'il descende s'enfermer dans le bureau avec Günther…

— Yuuri ? Qu'est-ce que Gisela faisait là ? Tu es malade ? Ne me dis pas que tu as pris froid cette nuit, pauvre petite chose…

Le brun leva la tête et regarda Wolfram s'approcher avec sur le visage du dédain et dans les yeux de l'inquiétude. Yuuri sourit et se leva, sa décision prise.

— Elle a dit que j'étais trop pâle ! déclara-t-il en s'emparant du bras de son fiancé pour l'entraîner dans la direction opposée. J'ai besoin de soleil !

— De soleil ? répéta Wolfram.

— De soleil et d'exercice ! précisa Yuuri.

— Tu devrais en profiter pour améliorer ton escrime ! déclara le blond d'un ton convaincu. Je peux…

— En fait je pensais plus aller jusqu'au stade jouer un peu au base-ball, répliqua Yuuri, plus prudent en arrivant près de l'entrée ; ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre.

Wolfram se raidit et Yuuri le vit se renfermer comme une huître chatouilleuse.

— Ce jeu d'humains ! cracha-t-il en arrachant son bras de la main de Yuuri.

— Si tu ne veux pas, je peux demander à Conrad…

— Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas ? rétorqua immédiatement le blond en attrapant à son tour le bras de Yuuri pour le traîner vers les écuries.

Ç'avait été un simple essai, juste pour voir comment Wolfram réagirait mais à l'anxiété qui avait traversé le regard du Mazoku quand il avait prononcé le nom de Conrad, Yuuri grimaça intérieurement. En partie parce que le rouleau à pâtisserie imaginaire de sa mère venait de s'abattre sur sa tête pour le punir, en partie à cause de sa propre culpabilité. Les relations entre Conrad et Wolfram étaient déjà assez tendues, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il en rajoute, et en plus il faisait du mal au prince blond.

— Je vais t'apprendre à jouer, déclara-t-il pour s'amender, et en échange, ce soir tu me lis la suite de _la Chanson des Guerriers-Démons_ !

— Tu t'es endormi avant le troisième chapitre, répliqua Wolfram en sautant sur sa selle. Et pourquoi je voudrais apprendre ce jeu stupide ?

— Je t'ai dit que tu lisais bien, c'est normal que je me sois endormi ! répondit Yuuri en montant à son tour sur son cheval. Et tu verras, on va bien s'amuser.

— Humph…

Wolfram avait détourné la tête mais Yuuri avait eu le temps de voir un trait rouge sur les joues du blond. Il voulut sourire, mais réalisa au même instant que le pansement était toujours là et il se sentit soudain stupide.

— Wolf ! Tes bleus !

— Quoi, mes bleus ? Tu les as guéris hier soir.

— Mais pas complètement !

Wolfram était remonté sur son cheval sans même une hésitation…

— Assez pour moi, fit le blond. Je ne suis pas douillet comme toi ! Je t'ai dit que c'était loin d'être ma pire chute à cheval !

Il était trop tard pour reculer et Yuuri savait que Wolfram ne céderait pas de toute façon. Il se promit de faire attention au blond. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier se fasse plus mal encore à cause de lui.

¤¤¤

Wolfram était l'enfant naturel du base-ball et de la course de vitesse. Yuuri n'en revenait pas, mais le rêve qu'il avait fait lors d'une de ses premières nuits à Shin Makoku aurait dû le prévenir. Wolfram frappait avec une force et une précision instinctive et courait comme un guépard.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés ici, quelques constructeurs et des gens de la ville les avaient rejoints pour jouer et après quelques protestations de la part de Wolfram, ils avaient plus ou moins formé deux équipes et le blond les avaient tous laissés sur place.

Yuuri exultait et Wolfram, les joues rouges, le souffle court et les yeux brillants, s'amusait très clairement malgré ses dénégations.

Le soleil commença à se coucher bien vite au goût de Yuuri et même Wolfram montra une pointe de déception lorsqu'ils durent rentrer. La chevauchée jusqu'au château fut animée, les deux garçons discutant avec enthousiasme de leur après-midi.

— T'aurais vu la tête de Dorcas quand tu es parti comme une fusée !

— C'est un jeu plus amusant que je ne le pensais, admit Wolfram. 

— On pourrait faire une équipe du château ! Avec toi, Conrad et moi déjà, et on peut débaucher Yozak, il a une tête à être bon au base-ball, ça fait quatre. Il nous manque que trois joueurs, Günther, peut-être, et Hube, ah non, c'est vrai, il a un angle mort… Tu crois que tu réussirais à convaincre Gwendal de se joindre à nous ?

— Pour se rouler dans la poussière ? ricana légèrement Wolfram, amusé par l'idée.

— On peut toujours essayer… Sinon Anissina fera très bien l'affaire ! Oh, et il nous faudrait un uniforme pour jouer !

Il jeta un coup d'œil critique aux vêtements sales de son fiancé.

— Ton uniforme n'est pas l'idéal, il faudra que tu mettes des vêtements plus pratiques la prochaine fois ! On peut peut-être revenir demain…

Wolfram ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ils étaient tout près du château maintenant et la voix de Conrad les interrompit :

— Votre Majesté ! Wolfram !

Yuuri agita la main avec enthousiasme :

— Conrad ! Youhou !

Arrivé à leur hauteur, le châtain s'empara de la bride du cheval de Yuuri avec un sourire pour le guider vers les écuries.

— Où étiez-vous ? demanda Conrad. Ah, au stade, si j'en juge par l'état de vos vêtements…

— On a joué au base-ball tout l'après-midi ! Wolfram est absolument excellent pour un débutant, déclara Yuuri avec enthousiasme.

— Vraiment ? fit Conrad, un doux sourire aux lèvres, se tournant vers son petit frère.

Wolfram était descendu de cheval et avançait en silence. Yuuri sentit son allégresse disparaître. Le blond s'était de nouveau renfermé.

— Il suffit de taper dans la balle et de courir, déclara-t-il d'un ton hautain. Absolument rien de difficile !

— Je suis content que ça t'ait plu, dit Conrad.

Le blond ne répondit pas, entrant dans l'écurie. Il donna son cheval au palefrenier et disparut dans le château sans un mot de plus. La bonne humeur de Yuuri était complètement retombée et il se sentait même en colère contre Wolfram pour avoir gâché la fin de la journée.

— N'en veuillez pas à Wolfram, dit Conrad. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut changer même si on le désire très fort.

— Il exagère ! Il n'a aucune raison de…

Conrad l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras.

— Wolfram a ses raisons de m'en vouloir, comme vous avez les vôtres de me faire confiance.

Yuuri soupira mais hocha la tête. Il avait horreur de ne pas tout comprendre.

— Il faudra peut-être envisager d'envoyer un groupe de cavaliers à la recherche de Günther, dit soudain Conrad.

— Günther ? répéta Yuuri avec alarme.

— Il est parti à votre recherche. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais il avait l'air de croire que vous aviez été enlevé par une troupe de dragons à la solde de Dai Shimaron. Ou bien étaient-ce des poulpes géants ? 

Yuuri se frappa le front d'une main, se sentant un peu coupable. Bon, il tenterait de faire amende honorable au dîner…

¤¤¤

Lorsque Yuuri entra dans la bibliothèque ce soir-là, Wolfram y était déjà, et apparemment son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée. Le brun soupira, regrettant l'ambiance agréable de l'après-midi.

— Ça y est, tu as fini ? fit le prince d'un ton fâché.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Yuuri avec un peu d'irritation.

— Rien, je me demandais si c'était mon tour maintenant !

— Ton tour de quoi ?

— De passer du temps avec toi !

Yuuri le regarda sans comprendre pendant un moment, essayant désespérément de se mettre dans la tête de Wolfram pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

— J'ai l'air d'être ton nouvel emploi du temps, ajouta Wolfram avec rancœur. Quand est-ce que tu as prévu Gwendal et le Grand Sage ? A moins que ça marche selon ton humeur ?

Yuuri se demanda un instant si gifler Wolfram sur la joue droite avait une signification particulière puis il se passa les mains sur le visage et prit une grande inspiration.

— J'ai passé la journée avec toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Un éclair de douleur rapide traversa le regard du blond mais Yuuri n'arriva pas à savoir ce qui dans ses paroles l'avait provoqué.

— Dès que Weller arrive je n'existe plus et tu as passé le dîner à flirter avec Günther ! 

— Wolfram ! fit Yuuri, exaspéré. C'est toi qui es parti sans prévenir dès que Conrad est arrivé, tu t'es fâché sans aucune raison, comme à chaque fois qu'il est là ! Et je n'ai pas flirté avec Günther, je te signale que je l'ai planté sans prévenir cet après-midi pour être avec toi et le moins que je pouvais faire c'était m'excuser du mieux que je pouvais au dîner !

— C'était pas pour être avec moi ! rétorqua Wolfram. Tu voulais juste jouer à ton jeu stupide ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, Weller aurait très bien pu venir à ma place !

Yuuri grimaça intérieurement. _Bien joué, Shibuya… ça tu l'as mérité. _Qu'est-ce qu'il disait à Wolfram, maintenant ? « Pas du tout, je testais juste pour voir si ça marchait » ?

— Ecoute, on a passé une bonne journée, est-ce que tu ne peux pas t'en contenter ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

Wolfram lui jeta un regard incendiaire, ouvrit la bouche mais finit par garder le silence et Yuuri vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à en vouloir autant à Conrad ? demanda-t-il à l'encontre de toute sagesse. Greta est humaine et pourtant tu l'acceptes…

Evidemment, la tension et l'agressivité de Wolfram redoublèrent.

— Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et arrête de me parler de Weller !

— J'essaye juste de comprendre ! Je n'aime pas l'idée que deux personnes auxquelles je tiens soient comme ça pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule !

Wolfram sembla littéralement s'enflammer et le chagrin qu'il y avait dans ses yeux frappa Yuuri comme un coup de poing au visage. 

— _Ridicule_ ? _Ridicule_ ? Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de cette période où l'on vivait dans la peur d'une attaque des humains, où pas une journée ne s'écoulait sans qu'un village ne brûle, ne soit pillé, sans que ses habitants ne soient massacrés ? Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que c'est que d'apprendre à ce moment-là que ton frère est à moitié humain, et même pas parce qu'il te l'a dit mais parce qu'il s'est porté _volontaire_ pour mener un combat suicidaire au front, pour prouver une loyauté que personne ne remettait en cause ? Est-ce que tu peux seulement _imaginer_ ce que c'est ?

Yuuri s'était figé, et Wolfram debout, des larmes de rage et de chagrin dans les yeux, ne le regardait même plus vraiment, ce n'était pas vraiment à Yuuri qu'il s'adressait.

— Et combien de temps avant que ça ne recommence ? Combien de temps avant la prochaine guerre, avant que…

Wolfram s'interrompit, s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur et tourna le dos à Yuuri en inspirant brutalement, les épaules tremblantes.

— Wolf… murmura Yuuri, la gorge serrée.

— Fiche-moi la paix !

— Wolf, je te promets qu'il n'y aura plus de guerre, pas tant que je serai Maou ! Personne n'aura à aller se battre, personne ne mourra à cause d'une stupide histoire de sang, je te le promets !

— Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et de faire des promesses qui sont au-delà de toi, grommela le blond en secouant ses boucles blondes. Tu ne vas pas en un règne apaiser des générations de haine. Tu es trop naïf. 

— Je peux régner très longtemps, répliqua doucement Yuuri.

— Six mois ici, six mois là-bas ? renifla Wolfram.

— Je vais faire des efforts, mais ma famille est là-bas et je ne peux pas les abandonner non plus !

— Et la famille que tu as ici ? Elle ne compte pas ? Greta ne compte pas ?

— Bien sûr que si ! Vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi !

— Tous autant, murmura le prince.

— Tous autant, acquiesça Yuuri avec empressement, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Une lassitude profonde sembla s'emparer de Wolfram, ses épaules se relâchèrent comme s'il venait d'accepter sa défaite après un long combat. Il se retourna, la tête légèrement baissée, ses mèches blondes dissimulant son regard.

— Va t'asseoir, je vais chercher le livre.

— Wolf… ?

Le blond l'ignora et se dirigea vers une étagère au fond de la pièce. Mal à l'aise, Yuuri alla s'asseoir au coin du feu. Wolfram le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, le visage parfaitement calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de vivre leur dispute la plus éprouvante. 

Le blond s'assit en face de lui et commença à lire, mais Yuuri n'arrivait pas à retrouver la sensation agréable de la veille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa timidement à la porte et la tête de Greta apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Greta ? demanda Wolfram. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas encore ?

— Greta n'y arrive pas, se plaignit-elle. Greta peut rester ?

— Evidemment ! lança Yuuri en ouvrant grand les bras, soulagé et reconnaissant de l'intervention.

La petite fille sourit largement et se jeta contre Yuuri qui referma son étreinte.

— Wolfram me racontait une histoire, dit-il.

— Greta aime les histoires de Wolfram ! déclara-t-elle.

— Moi aussi, acquiesça Yuuri.

— Alors calmez-vous et laissez-moi continuer !

Wolfram reprit sa lecture et soudain tout allait mieux ; avec sa fille contre lui et son fiancé en face, ils semblaient vraiment former une famille. _La Chanson des Guerriers-Démons_ était moins ennuyeuse qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé, une histoire de Shin Makoku romancée. Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que nombre de guerriers avaient eu des compagnons masculins. On ne lui avait pas menti : ça arrivait.

Greta s'endormit dans ses bras et Wolfram referma le livre pendant que Yuuri se demandait comment la transporter jusqu'à son lit.

— Laisse-moi faire, murmura Wolfram.

Doucement, il fit se lever Greta. La petite fille entrouvrit les yeux mais les referma immédiatement quand le blond lui dit de dormir. Il la guida avec précaution jusqu'à son lit et elle se coucha automatiquement sans même se réveiller.

— Impressionnant, souffla Yuuri. Elle a le sommeil aussi profond que le tien !

— Humph.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Le temps que Yuuri aille se laver le visage, Wolfram s'était couché et dormait profondément. Le brun secoua la tête et se glissa dans les draps à son tour. Wolfram lui tournait le dos. Ça n'avait rien d'étrange en soi, Wolfram lui tournait toujours le dos, mais ce soir-là, ça le dérangeait. Mais malgré ce qu'il avait dit à propos de son sommeil, il n'osa pas le toucher pour le changer de position.

Il mit du temps à s'endormir. 

_Yuuri souffla sur une mèche de cheveux blonde et Wolfram lui sourit. Yuuri lui caressa la joue avec tendresse et le prince soupira de contentement avant de changer légèrement de position pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui, le bras en travers de son torse. Yuuri appuya la tête contre les mèches dorées, passant doucement la main sur son dos. _

_Il était fatigué mais se sentait bien. Après quelques instants, il se déplaça un peu, déposa un baiser sur le front de Wolfram qui protestait, puis sur chacune de ses paupières, le bout du nez, ses joues, son menton, ses lèvres, sa gorge, son torse, doucement pour que ces gestes ne prennent pas une connotation sexuelle, ce n'était pas le but. _

_De nouveau, Wolfram soupira avec contentement, passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant. _

_— Je t'aime, Yuuri, souffla-t-il._

_Yuuri sourit et remonta légèrement pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Puis les lèvres au creux de son oreille, il murmura :_

_— Je t_

Yuuri fut réveillé en sursaut par un coup de pied violent qui manqua de le mettre par terre. Un instant étourdi, il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il commençait à en prendre l'habitude ; Wolfram entrait dans cette période de la nuit où il était agité. Ça n'arrivait pas toujours mais quand même assez souvent. Yuuri prit le temps de regretter l'époque bénie où Greta dormait avec eux. Wolfram restait immobile alors, finissant en général la nuit avec la petite fille dans ses bras. Yuuri avait alors inventé la parade qui le sauvait lors de ces nuits dangereuses pour sa postérité et lui : il sacrifiait son oreiller en l'offrant à Wolfram qui, dans son sommeil, s'en emparait, le serrait contre lui et ne bougeait plus jusqu'à son réveil.

Un peu perturbé par son rêve – est-ce qu'il comptait comme sexuel ? Devait-il le mettre sur le compte de la mouche bzeu-bzeu ? – il resta un long moment à regarder Wolfram s'agiter en marmonnant dans son sommeil avant de prendre sa décision.

Prudemment, il se glissa à côté de Wolfram et attaqua avant que ce dernier ne puisse le jeter hors du lit. Il l'attrapa brusquement, le serra contre lui et le blond s'accrocha à la taille de Yuuri comme un goala du Paradis et de l'Enfer à une branche qui lui plait.

Yuuri resta immobile un instant mais son fiancé ne bougeait plus et il se détendit. Prudemment, il s'installa un peu plus confortablement, Wolfram contre lui comme il l'avait été la veille. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

¤¤¤

— … les magnifiques paysages de Shin Makoku Sud, que vous avez pu contempler ! Là, le Chevalier Fritz von Karübelshutz…

— L'amant du roi Ulrich le Malin ?

Günther se tourna vers Yuuri, des étoiles dans les yeux, et s'empara de ses mains d'un air adorateur :

— Votre Majesté ! Votre connaissance m'émerveille !

— Je suis en train de terminer _la Chanson des Guerriers-Démons_, avoua Yuuri avec un petit rire gêné.

— Une lecture des plus belles ! Vos talents sont incommensurables ! Votre discernement est comme toujours excellent !

— Euh, en fait c'est Wolfram qui….

Mais Günther ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

— Fritz von Karübelshutz est un exemple pour nous tous ! Sa dévotion et sa fidélité sont une étoile à atteindre, le but que doit se fixer tout serviteur digne de ce nom ! Et son amour pour le roi Ulrich, un grand roi, un grand, brille au firmament de tous les amours ! C'est une histoire assez amusante, au départ, uh uh uh…

Günther prit un air faussement embarrassé, des petites rougeurs aux joues. Yuuri soupira intérieurement et jeta un coup d'œil désespéré aux rayons de soleil qui traversaient difficilement les vitres teintées du bureau.

— Son Excellence et Sa Majesté étaient justement à Shin Makoku Sud, dit Günther sur le ton de la confidence et, plus précisément dans la région de Nubula que vous connaissez également bien…

Yuuri dressa l'oreille.

— Là, Sa Majesté Ulrich fut piqué par cet insecte particulier qu'est, uh uh uh, la guêpe d'amour et…

La guêpe d'amour ?

— C'est la mouche bzeu-bzeu, ça, non ?

Günther s'interrompit, des larmes dans les yeux. Il joignit les mains devant lui :

— Ah, Votre Majesté ! Vous êtes si… si…

— C'est bon, Günther, ça va, reprends-toi ! s'alarma Yuuri. Raconte-moi plutôt la suite de l'histoire !

Le Mazoku s'essuya les yeux d'un geste ému.

— Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être touché par la rapidité avec laquelle vous apprenez à connaître votre pays malgré le fait que vous ayez été élevé dans un autre monde !

— Oui, en même temps, ça commence à faire un bout de temps que je suis arrivé là, marmonna Yuuri.

— Vous êtes au courant de la particularité de la guêpe d'amour, uh uh uh ? fit Günther avec ses rougeurs faussement embarrassées.

— Oui, oui, je connais…

— Eh bien l'on raconte que c'est à la suite de cet évènement que l'amour du roi Ulrich pour le Chevalier Fritz a commencé, mais je n'ai pas de détails à vous donner sur le sujet, ceux-ci sont réservés aux sept romans sulfureux que vous pourrez trouver à gauche de la cinquième planche de l'étagère du fond dans la bibliothèque de l'aile droite, pas une lecture très recommandable, mais si vous tenez à en lire, le _Nuits Brûlantes à Nubula_ de Gertrud Fängurl est un titre tout à fait satisfaisant, mais ne nous attardons pas sur le sujet. Enfin, lorsque l'histoire du roi et de son chevalier fut connue, nombre d'amoureux transis ont emmené leur aimé à Nubula en espérant qu'il arrive la même chose et encore aujourd'hui, la guêpe d'amour est révérée par tous les amants…

Yuuri sentit une sueur froide lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il venait de se souvenir que c'était Günther qui avait tenu à ce qu'ils fassent un détour par Nubula.

— Un pique-nique ! lança soudainement le jeune roi en désespoir de cause.

— Pardon, Votre Majesté ?

— L'heure du déjeuner approche ! Faisons un grand pique-nique dans le parc !

— Quelle idée splendide, Majesté ! Je vais immédiatement envoyer prévenir les cuisines qu'ils apportent le déjeuner près de la rivière !

Günther, mouches et leçon oubliées, partit presque en flottant et Yuuri poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de poser la plume qu'il tripotait. Ce n'était pas pratique d'écrire avec, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il pense à faire venir des stylos…

Il se leva, descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour aller chercher Greta qui devait être avec Anissina, mais en passant devant les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour, il entendit la voix de Conrad et se pencha pour voir. A sa grande surprise, Wolfram était là aussi, et les deux frères avaient l'air d'être en train de se battre. D'abord alarmé, le brun réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un entraînement.

— Ne laisse pas ta garde ouverte comme ça ! disait Conrad.

Wolfram attaquait sans rien dire mais avec son intensité habituelle.

— N'essaye pas d'être plus fort physiquement que ton adversaire ! Joue de ta petite taille et de ta légèreté ! continua son frère aîné. Tu dois viser le poignet, t'attaquer à l'épée, pas à celui qui la tient, oublie-le ! Tu dois faire sauter l'arme avant tout ! Tu es rapide, Wolfram, profites-en, c'est ça ta force !

Yuuri s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, jambes à l'extérieur, regardant Wolfram prendre de l'assurance sans s'énerver, devenir de plus en plus précis et pousser son frère en défense. Conrad avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres alors qu'il parait les attaques de son petit frère.

Mais en fin de compte, ce fut Conrad qui fit sauter l'épée des mains du prince blond et Wolfram, épuisé, se laissa tomber sur un genou, les dents serrées.

— C'est mieux, dit le châtain d'une voix calme. Mais surveille ta garde, un autre t'aurait tué au lieu de désarmé. Tu laisses ton cœur et ta gorge trop à découvert.

Wolfram se releva et repoussa une mèche collée à son front. Yuuri le regarda faire, attiré par le soleil qui faisait joliment luire les yeux verts et les quelques gouttes de sueur sur ses tempes, la langue qui passait sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier…

Yuuri sauta dans le couloir externe et se dirigea vers eux.

— Wolfram ! Conrad !

Les deux princes tournèrent la tête vers lui, Conrad avec un sourire, Wolfram clairement en colère d'avoir perdu devant son fiancé.

— C'était impressionnant, déclara Yuuri. Fais attention, Conrad, Wolf va te dépasser si ça continue comme ça !

— Ne raconte pas de bêtises, rétorqua immédiatement Wolfram.

— Yuuri a raison, dit Conrad. Tu continues de t'améliorer.

Le blond leur tourna le dos pour aller ramasser son épée et Yuuri soupira intérieurement. Leur dispute datait de quatre jours déjà ; se retrouver dans la bibliothèque avec Greta se transformait en rituel, comme celui de dormir avec Wolfram contre lui, même si le blond n'était pas au courant de celui-là. Yuuri avait toujours le temps de bouger avant que son fiancé ne se réveille complètement.

Ils avaient rejoué au base-ball ensemble et pendant ces quelques heures, Wolfram était complètement détendu, même en présence de Conrad. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir à prouver quoique ce soit. Mais en dehors de ça il acceptait les compliments aussi mal qu'avant, peut-être encore moins bien, Yuuri ne l'avait pas vu rougir depuis longtemps… Il était plus calme aussi, toujours aussi jaloux, ça se voyait, mais moins prompt à exploser.

Sentant le regard de Conrad peser sur lui, Yuuri décida qu'il était temps de détourner son attention.

— On mange dehors ! lança-t-il. On fait un pique-nique au bord de la rivière, il faut prendre une balle et des battes pour jouer un peu après. Je vais chercher Greta, je compte sur vous !

Et sans attendre leur réponse, il rentra dans le château.

¤¤¤

Le pique-nique avait été une bonne idée. Même Gwendal s'était déplacé et jouait dignement avec Greta et Anissina et son Lanceur-de-balle-kun, surveillant l'influence néfaste que pourrait avoir la jeune femme sur la petite fille.

— Aaaaaah ! Ça c'est le bonheur ! déclara Yuuri en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

— Huuuuuu ! acquiesça Morgif qui avait fait tout un foin pour qu'on l'emmène aussi.

— Il t'en faut vraiment peu, fit Wolfram.

— Les meilleures choses sont les plus simples, affirma Yuuri avant de se relever d'un bond. Allez ! Venez jouer un peu !

Wolfram se fit un peu prier mais finit par les rejoindre pour une partie de base-ball improvisée et peu orthodoxe, mais des plus amusantes. Yuuri jouait les commentateurs sportifs pour faire rire Greta et même Wolfram ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

_C'est une bonne journée_, pensa Yuuri avant de partir en courant pour tenter de rattraper la balle que Wolfram venait de lancer.

— Quel tir magnifique ! commentait-il sans se soucier de s'essouffler. Le lancé légendaire de Wolfram envoie la balle traverser le terrain, s'agit-il encore d'un homerun ? Mais Shibuya Yuuri est prêt à tout sacrifier pour rattraper cette balle et sauver l'honneur des Maou à travers les siècles !

— Yuuri, arrête-toi, idiot ! cria Wolfram.

Mais la voix du blond était au bord d'un rire et Yuuri ne pouvait pas s'interrompre si près du but.

— Rien n'arrêtera Shibuya Yuuri ! rétorqua-t-il. Il ne sera pas dit que j'aurai trahi le Roi Originel et Ulrich le Malin !

— Qu'est-ce qu'Ulrich a à voir là-dedans ? entendit-il dire Gwendal d'un ton perplexe.

— Majesté ! La rivière ! prévint Conrad.

— Majestéééééééé ! Attention ! s'angoissa Günther.

— La balle se dirige tout droit vers la rivière ! Quelle sera la décision de Shibuya Yuuri ? … Mais oui, il saaaauuuuuute !

Yuuri n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'il réussirait à attraper la balle et à atterrir sec de l'autre côté. Il avait raison : au moment où sa main se refermait sur sa proie, son corps plongea dans l'eau froide de la petite rivière. Il remonta à la surface sans difficulté et brandit la balle en l'air.

— Victoire ! cria-t-il.

Wolfram s'était avancé jusqu'au bord de la rivière, les yeux brillants de fou rire.

— Tu es vraiment stupide ! affirma-t-il en secouant la tête.

— Tu dis ça parce que t'as perdu ! répliqua Yuuri en nageant dans sa direction.

— Votre Majesté, tout va bien ? demanda Conrad.

— Oui, oui !

Anissina commença à parler d'un Sécheur-de-vêtements-kun et Wolfram tendit la main à Yuuri pour l'aider à remonter sur la berge.

C'était trop tentant.

Yuuri lança la balle à Conrad, s'empara de la main du blond et le tira dans l'eau avec lui.

— YUUUUUURIIIII !

Mort de rire, le roi s'écarta de son fiancé pour éviter les représailles, et au même moment sentit quelque chose lui attraper les pieds et l'attirer vers le fond. Wolfram plongea immédiatement à sa suite, Yuuri se débattit légèrement mais il reconnaissait cette sensation et savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il tendit néanmoins la main vers Wolfram qui l'attrapa et se rapprocha de lui.

L'ombre de Conrad n'était pas loin du blond, il avait probablement sauté pour les sauver tous les deux. Wolfram sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait vraiment car une expression de colère désespérée passa sur son visage. Yuuri eut juste le temps de lui caresser la joue avant d'être rendu à la Terre.

Yuuri ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le dos dans les douches des vestiaires de son club de base-ball.

— Weeeelcome hooome ! lança la voix de Murata. Comment s'est passé ton séjour ? Je t'aurais bien accompagné, mais…

— Muraaaata !

— Quoi ?

— C'était vraiment pas le moment !

— Comment ça, c'était pas le moment ? T'as dû passer au moins quelques mois là-bas, non ? Et si le Roi Originel a décidé que c'était le moment que tu rentres…

Yuuri s'assit et s'ébouriffa les cheveux de frustration.

— Wolfram était presque en train de rire ! râla-t-il.

Murata cligna des yeux et lui lança une serviette.

— Pardon ?

— Quand est-ce que tu peux me renvoyer là-bas ?

— Tu veux déjà repartir ? Sans même voir ta famille ? hallucina Murata.

Yuuri soupira.

— D'ici une ou deux semaines, ça ira ? marmonna-t-il.

— … Quelque chose me dit que j'ai raté beaucoup de choses… Sèche-toi et tu m'expliqueras en chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuuri se lançait dans l'histoire de son séjour et l'évolution de sa relation avec Wolfram.

— Et maintenant il va m'en vouloir d'être parti et tout sera à recommencer ! se lamenta Yuuri.

Murata avait ri pendant l'épisode de la mouche bzeu-bzeu mais là, il garda le silence un instant avant de demander d'un ton sérieux :

— Tu vas où, comme ça, Shibuya ?

— … hein ?

— Avec Wolfram.

— Ben… je sais pas trop, avoua Yuuri.

— Alors il faudrait peut-être que t'y réfléchisses sérieusement. Pense un peu à ce que ça doit donner de son point de vue. Il y a encore quelque temps tu n'avais que Conrad à la bouche et d'un coup tu reportes toute ton attention sur lui ?

— C'est pas du tout la même chose ! protesta Yuuri.

— Peut-être pour toi, mais pour lui ?

Yuuri fut soudain frappé par le souvenir de Wolfram, tendu comme un chat : _J'ai l'air d'être ton nouvel emploi du temps_, avait-il dit. Yuuri n'avait pas compris… et Wolfram s'était empressé de lui faire croire qu'il parlait effectivement de la journée, et pas de manière générale.

Yuuri se frappa le front de la main.

— Et meeeeerde, marmonna-t-il.

— Bien ce qu'il me semblait, fit Murata en hochant la tête. Le pauvre Wolfram ne doit plus savoir où il en est.

— C'était pas le but, protesta faiblement Yuuri.

— Je te l'ai dit, tu ferais peut-être bien d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Vous êtes fiancés, ne l'oublie pas non plus.

Se coucher cette nuit-là sans écouter Wolfram lire, sans l'avoir à ses côtés, fut étrange, désagréablement étrange. Le lit de Yuuri ici avait beau être bien plus petit que celui qu'il avait au château, il lui semblait bien trop vide à son goût.

Yuuri dormit mal.

_— Vite, vite ! déclara un lapin blanc qui ressemblait étrangement à Murata. Tu vas être en retard !_

_— En retard où ? demanda Yuuri en enfilant précipitamment son costume. _

_— A ton mariage, idiot ! _

_Le costume était trop petit et la voiture en panne. Yuuri se mit à courir en espérant que la cérémonie ne se terminerait pas avant qu'il arrive. Par chance, il croisa Ryan et KG qui l'emmenèrent jusqu'au château, mais KG mangea son chapeau. _

_Conrad attendait à l'entrée, assis sur l'une des quatre boîtes de pouvoir. _

_— C'est mon cadeau de mariage, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire, agitant le bras qui avait pourtant été coupé et jeté à la mer. Des coquillages y étaient collés._

_A côté de lui, une machine d'Anissina noyait les escaliers sous des tonnes de riz blanc. Yuuri eut beaucoup de mal à monter sans glisser. Wolfram l'attendait en haut dans une robe de mariée, tapant du pied. _

_— Tu es en retard ! Le poulpe géant est trop cuit ! _

_Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'excuser il était devant l'autel. Gwendal se tenait derrière avec un livre, Cecilie pleurait sur un banc et Greta tenait le voile. _

_Mais soudain Yuuri réalisa que Wolfram n'était plus dans la robe mais de l'autre côté de lui, avec les alliances, dans une tenue de base-ball bleue et blanche. Il tourna la tête et découvrit que c'était un Günther rayonnant qui portait la robe, un bouquet de fleurs entre les mains autour duquel volaient des mouches bzeu-bzeu. _

_— Mais c'est toi que je dois épouser ! dit-il à Wolfram. _

_— Tu étais trop en retard, rétorqua le blond. Je me suis marié à Adelbert à la place !_

_Horrifié, Yuuri vit l'énorme Mazoku poser une main possessive sur l'épaule de son ex-fiancé. _

_— Si vous voulez reprendre Wolfram il faut que vous lisiez _la Chanson des Guerriers-Démons_ en entier à voix haute, déclara Gwendal. _

_On lui mit le livre sous le nez, mais soudain les mots ne voulaient plus rien dire. Puis quelqu'un lui lança un verre d'eau à la figure et il se sentit partir. _

_— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui cria Wolfram, une main sur son ventre largement arrondi, j'élèverai bien notre enfant !_

Yuuri se réveilla en sursaut et eut besoin d'un peu de temps avant de se rendre compte que non seulement ce n'était qu'un rêve mais qu'en plus il n'était plus à Shin Makoku, et que c'était donc normal que Wolfram ne soit pas à ses côtés.

Yuuri se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

— Tu parles d'un rêve, marmonna-t-il. Au moins, celui-là, je suis sûr que c'est pas à cause de ces stupides mouches…

¤¤¤

— Alors ? lui demanda Murata cinq jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur la berge du canal.

— Comment je peux avoir une relation avec Wolfram alors qu'on est fiancés ? dit Yuuri. Si je lui dis que… Il va croire que…

— Que tu vas l'épouser ? Pourquoi, t'en as pas l'intention ?

— J'en sais rien ! Je suis trop jeune pour penser à ça !

— Dans la tête de Wolfram, tu vas l'épouser de toute façon, fit remarquer Murata. Vous êtes fiancés, tu te souviens ? Si t'es pas sûr, ce serait plus gentil de ta part d'annuler les fiançailles maintenant. Tu ne peux pas continuer à lui faire croire que vous allez vraiment vous marier.

— Comment je peux faire ça ? Il va m'en vouloir à vie, il va me détester et faire comme Adelbert et s'en aller !

— Décidément, t'as pas confiance en lui, fit remarquer Murata. Wolfram t'aime, mais il est fidèle à son roi. Il a trop d'honneur pour le trahir, même si l'homme le rejette.

Yuuri le regarda en clignant des yeux.

— C'est toi qui aurais dû être le Maou, marmonna-t-il avant d'ajouter : Je veux pas le blesser.

— Décide-toi, dit Murata. Mais tu sais que tu pourras toujours divorcer ? Ça Wolfram en est conscient, c'est un enfant de divorcés, après tout ! Et avec la mère qu'il a…

— Je veux pas de ça ! protesta Yuuri. Je veux me marier sérieusement, sans me dire qu'au pire on peut se séparer ! Je veux du « Ils vécurent heureux à tout jamais » !

Murata leva les bras au ciel dans un geste d'impuissance.

— Vous vivez déjà quasiment comme un couple marié, dit-il. Et pour le moment tu as envie d'être sérieux avec Wolfram, non ? Eh bien profite de maintenant, et sois sérieux. Si ça se trouve, dans un an, ce sera lui qui ne t'aimera plus !

Yuuri lui lança un coup d'œil incertain.

— Il m'épouserait quand même pour sauver mon honneur, dit-il.

— Tant mieux pour toi, ça te donnera l'occasion de le faire t'aimer de nouveau !

Yuuri secoua la tête.

— Il a des dizaines d'années de plus que moi…

C'était un argument stupide, Yuuri n'avait jamais considéré Wolfram comme plus âgé que lui. Ça n'était pas assez évident.

— Du point de vue mazoku, il est pas plus âgé que toi. Ça m'étonnerait même qu'il ait atteint sa maturité sexuelle depuis longtemps.

— Hum… Et si je veux des enfants, hein ?

Le sourire de Murata lui fit peur.

— Ça, c'est très facilement arrangeable, commença-t-il, en fait…

L'image d'un Wolfram au ventre arrondi lui disant qu'il prendrait bien soin de leur enfant revint à Yuuri et il coupa son ami précipitamment :

— C'est bon, c'est bon ! Pour le moment je veux pas savoir !

Le sourire de Murata s'agrandit mais il n'insista pas.

— Alors ça y'est, plus de doute ?

— Plein, répliqua Yuuri. Mais je suppose que t'as raison, pour le moment le mieux à faire c'est de prendre les choses comme elles arrivent.

— Bon, bah puisque c'est réglé…

Murata se leva et s'épousseta un peu avant de se tourner vers Yuuri.

— Allons-y, déclara-t-il.

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de réagir, il le jeta dans le canal et sauta à sa suite. Ils émergèrent dans une fontaine d'un des jardins du château. Conrad était là, souriant.

— Votre Altesse, Votre Majesté, bienvenue, dit-il. Vous arrivez juste à temps !

— Salut Conrad ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Yuuri en sortant de la fontaine.

— Nous étions sur le point de célébrer l'anniversaire de la princesse Greta.

¤¤¤

Lorsque Yuuri, sec et vêtu de frais et accompagné de Murata, arriva devant la chambre de sa fille, il entrouvrit doucement la porte. Greta était au milieu de la pièce, entourée de trois servantes, dont une qui mettait les dernières touches à sa coiffure. Elle était ravissante, dans une robe bleu pâle et blanche et semblait surexcitée.

— Tu es très belle, dit Yuuri en guise de bonjour.

La petite fille tourna la tête au désespoir de la servante qui s'occupait de ses cheveux et son visage s'illumina.

— Père ! cria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Tu es revenu ! Tu es revenu pour mon anniversaire !

— Evidemment ! répondit Yuuri.

— Je le savais ! rayonna-t-elle.

— Oh… Tu dis « je » ? remarqua le roi avec un pincement au cœur.

— Oui ! Je suis grande, maintenant !

— C'est vrai…

Une servante vint récupérer la petite fille avec une révérence et Yuuri la suivit des yeux.

— Je n'ai même pas de cadeau pour elle, dit-il à Murata.

— Je crois que tu viens de lui faire le plus beau cadeau possible en étant là aujourd'hui, répondit-il.

— Mais j'ai été absent deux mois. Cinq jours passé sur Terre, c'est deux mois qui s'écoulent ici. Je ne peux plus me permettre ce genre d'absence. Il faudrait trouver un moyen…

Murata regarda Yuuri avec un respect inhabituel.

— On trouvera, promit-il.

A cet instant, Greta revint à leurs côtés.

— Je dois montrer ma robe à Wolfram ! déclara-t-elle. C'est lui qui me l'a offerte, elle est belle, hein ?

— Très belle, acquiesça-t-il.

— Viens !

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

— Je vous retrouve à la réception ! lança Murata avant de secouer la tête et de se tourner vers les servantes qui le regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. L'une de vous saura sûrement me guider ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Malheureusement elles s'évanouirent toutes avec des soupirs de bonheur et il se résolut à trouver la fête tout seul.

C'était dur d'être un play-boy…

¤¤¤

Wolfram était dans la grande salle où allait se tenir la réception et vérifiait que tout était parfait. Greta courut vers lui alors que Yuuri restait à l'entrée, regardant son fiancé avec une certaine émotion. Il lui avait manqué… Cinq jours, et Wolfram lui avait manqué, alors que pour ce dernier, ça faisait deux mois que Yuuri avait disparu.

Lorsque Greta l'appela, il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire, le regard doux, et Yuuri sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. C'était affolant ce que Wolfram était beau et ce que Yuuri avait envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

— Regarde, regarde ! dit Greta. Père est là ! Père est revenu pour mon anniversaire !

Wolfram tourna la tête vers lui, son sourire s'élargit un très court instant avant qu'il ne se redresse et lance, parfaitement maître de lui-même :

— Eh bien il était temps ! Tu aurais eu l'air de quoi, si tu étais arrivé en retard à l'anniversaire de ta propre fille ?

Wolfram non plus n'avait pas douté qu'il reviendrait aujourd'hui. Yuuri sourit sans lâcher le blond du regard et celui-ci finit par s'agiter, mal à l'aise sous l'attention, quelques rougeurs aux joues.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agressivité. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Yuuri ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose sans avoir l'air stupide, mais à ce moment Greta se mit à rire.

— T'es bête ! dit-elle à Wolfram. Père ne t'a pas vu depuis longtemps, c'est pour ça qu'il te regarde ! N'est-ce pas, Père ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement, Wolfram croisa les bras :

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Greta.

— Non, non, elle a tout à fait raison ! J'ai une fille très intelligente ! répliqua Yuuri en la prenant dans ses bras avec affection.

— Et toi ne l'encourage pas ! protesta Wolfram, l'air plus blessé que furieux.

Yuuri décida qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle vite, maintenant même, mais à cet instant Günther arriva, Murata à sa suite, puis les invités furent là assez vite. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, bien plus que Yuuri ne l'aurait imaginé.

— C'est l'occasion de présenter officiellement la princesse Greta à la Cour, expliqua Günther.

Hristo Cruyff était là avec sa fille Béatrice, à la grande joie de Greta, les deux petites filles s'étant liées d'amitié très rapidement.

Murata était beaucoup plus à l'aise que Yuuri, papillonnant de droite à gauche avec la dextérité de Cecilie et la dignité d'un Grand Sage. Yuuri souriait à tout le monde en essayant désespérément de retenir les noms, et se disant qu'ils célébreraient l'anniversaire de Greta plus intimement le lendemain.

Apercevant la haute stature de Gwendal, il se dirigea vers lui en espérant pouvoir être un peu plus tranquille. Wolfram était là aussi, et Yuuri sourit spontanément. L'idéal était qu'il colle son fiancé, celui-ci ne pourrait pas l'accuser de l'avoir abandonné et Yuuri se ferait peut-être pardonner sa longue absence.

— Eh ben, ça fait du monde ! commenta-t-il.

— Te voilà, toi, fit Wolfram d'un ton un peu fâché mais sans rien ajouter d'autre.

— Il y a encore plus de monde qu'à mon couronnement, non ?

— C'est une impression parce que la pièce est plus petite. Il n'y a qu'un tiers de la Cour, celui qui a des enfants, déclara Gwendal.

— Ainsi que toutes les jeunes filles à marier du royaume, Gwendal ? demanda Conrad en apparaissant près d'eux.

Son uniforme était légèrement froissé, et si l'on en croyait son sourire un peu crispé, il ne devait pas passer une soirée de tout repos.

Yuuri ricana doucement.

— Cherche celle qui a tendance à perdre ses chaussures dans l'escalier, un point pour toi si elles sont en verre ! déclara-t-il.

Conrad éclata de rire.

— Merci du conseil, Votre Majesté !

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda anxieusement Wolfram. De qui tu parles, Yuuri ?

— C'est une référence à un conte de mon monde, commença-t-il à expliquer. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui…

— Votre Majestééééééééééé !

Günther les rejoignant, souriant, accompagné d'une jeune fille ravissante. Yuuri sentit Wolfram se tendre à ses côtés.

— Votre Majesté, je tenais à vous présenter la duchesse Elizabeth von Märisuvitch, qui nous a rejoints à la Cour récemment.

— Mademoiselle, salua Yuuri, effectuant un baisemain impeccable.

Ses leçons commençaient à payer.

Des rougeurs colorèrent joliment les joues de la jeune fille qui lui rendit une révérence gracieuse, mais personne ne sembla remarquer les ondes négatives qui provenaient de Wolfram.

— Votre Majesté, je suis très honorée…

— Mademoiselle la Duchesse descend d'une très grande famille, confia Günther. En fait l'un de ses arrières grands-oncles par alliance était le demi-frère du roi Gerart le Magnifique, à qui nous devons les vieux jardins de la quatrième cour, malheureusement détruite depuis…

— Ah oui, l'amant de Heinrich von Bisshoenen ! se souvint Yuuri, impressionné par la retenue de son fiancé qui aurait déjà dû être en train de provoquer Günther et Elizabeth en duel après l'avoir assommé lui. Vous connaissez tout le monde ? demanda-t-il en indiquant ses compagnons.

— Je n'ai pas ce plaisir, Votre Majesté.

— Voici les princes Gwendal von Walde et Conrad Weller, présenta-t-il alors que les yeux d'Elizabeth se bloquaient sur Conrad qui fut traversé par un frisson angoissé. Ainsi que le prince Wolfram von Bielefeld, mon fiancé.

La bombe à retardement qu'était Wolfram court-circuita, et Yuuri fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le froid polaire qu'il avait jeté, continuant à sourire avec une satisfaction peu commune.

— Oh, je ne savais pas que vous étiez fiancé, fit Elizabeth qui n'avait apparemment _vraiment_ pas remarqué, les yeux toujours rivés sur Conrad. Toutes mes félicitations, Votre Majesté, Votre Excellence.

— Merci, Duchesse, merci.

La rumeur faisait déjà le tour de la salle et la tête de Murata apparut quelques secondes d'entre ses fans pour faire un sourire à Yuuri en levant le pouce.

— Votre Majesté, souffla Günther d'un ton qui l'annonçait au bord de l'apoplexie.

— Votre Majesté, dit Gwendal d'un ton qui prédisait des tonnes de dossiers à lire et signer.

— Yuuri, commença Conrad d'un ton qui disait qu'ils devaient s'isoler, autant pour discuter des paroles de Yuuri que pour échapper à la Duchesse Elizabeth von Märisuvitch.

— Yuuuuuuriiii, siffla Wolfram d'un ton qui promettait une mort douloureuse à petit feu. Il faudrait qu'on discute deux petites minutes…

Yuuri s'excusa pour eux deux alors que son fiancé s'emparait de son poignet sans attendre sa réponse et lui faisait traverser la salle à grands pas. Wolfram le traîna jusqu'à la bibliothèque, probablement pour être sûr de pouvoir hurler sans que personne ne l'entende. La porte fermée, le blond prit une grande inspiration et…

— EST-CE QUE TU ES COMPLETEMENT STUPIDE OU QUOI ???

— Wolf…

— Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit ? Tu te rends compte ? Non, bien sûr, tu ne te rends jamais compte de tes actions et de leurs conséquences, tu agis toujours sans réfléchir !

— Wolf, je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai fait, je…

— Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu viens d'officieusement déclarer que nos fiançailles sont officielles ! Ça veut dire que maintenant toute la Cour va s'attendre à ce que tu fasses une déclaration de fiançailles officielles officielle dans les jours qui viennent ! Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

— Qu'on est fiancés, et c'est vrai, non ?

Mais Wolfram l'écoutait à peine.

— Ça veut dire que ma mère va rappliquer au quart de tour pour nous demander si on a une date de mariage en tête ! Ça veut dire que maintenant tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu m'épouses !

— Mais Wolf, tout le monde s'attend déjà à ce que je t'épouse…

— Bien sûr que non ! cracha Wolfram. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu te décides à annuler discrètement les fiançailles, et qu'on n'en parle plus ! Même moi je…

La voix de Wolfram se brisa et le blond rata une inspiration. Yuuri sentit sa gorge se serrer.

— Même toi tu t'attendais à ce que je les annule ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Evidemment, répondit Wolfram, plus calme mais la tête baissée. Ça se voit que tu ne vas pas m'épouser. Je… je voulais juste rester avec toi tant que je pouvais.

Yuuri avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. C'était fou ce qu'il était doué, quand même !

— Je croyais que je m'étais fait comprendre, dit-il. Que j'avais…

— On compte « tous autant » pour toi, oui je sais, coupa Wolfram. C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Yuuri envisagea de décrocher la massue qui trônait sur un mur et de s'assommer avec. Et un peu Wolfram aussi. C'était tout ce que le blond avait retenu de ces jours où, soyons honnêtes, Yuuri l'avait courtisé, même plus ou moins inconsciemment ? Yuuri avait le malheur de dire qu'il tenait à eux tous, et Wolfram traduisait par « je ne compte pas pour toi » ? 

— Il va falloir qu'on travaille sérieusement notre communication, déclara-t-il.

Il s'approcha de Wolfram et lui releva le menton. Le blond le regarda d'un air de défi qui cachait son incertitude. Yuuri décida de mettre fin à leur supplice commun et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. C'était une sensation étrange, rien qui ressemblait aux baisers enflammés de ses rêves, mais dans ses rêves Wolfram répondait, en fait.

Yuuri s'écarta, un peu déçu. Wolfram s'était figé.

— Que… qu'est-ce que… que…

— Je t'ai dit que je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, dit Yuuri. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Murata s'occupera de la cérémonie officielle de nos fiançailles officielles.

— Tu… tu veux _vraiment_ m'épouser ?

— Est-ce que tu veux que je te gifle de nouveau pour être sûr ?

— Mais je croyais que… que…

— C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il va falloir travailler notre communication !

— Oh, fit Wolfram.

Le blond semblait complètement pris de court, soudain atteint d'une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

— Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de joie, fit remarquer Yuuri.

Ça lui valut un regard menaçant qui n'aurait pas convaincu une peluche de Gwendal.

— Idiot.

— Si je t'embrasse encore, tu répondras, cette fois ?

— J'ai assommé le Roi Originel pour ça…

— Le Roi Originel t'a embrassé ? s'exclama Yuuri, outré.

— Non, non, il a essayé, répondit Wolfram, pourquoi tu crois que tu t'es réveillé avec un nez énorme ?

— Oh, c'était pour ça… j'avais complètement oublié !

— Je ne voulais pas que ce soit _lui_ qui m'embrasse, ajouta le blond, les joues rouges.

Yuuri sourit.

— Est-ce que _je_ peux t'embrasser sans devoir courir voir Gisela après ?

Wolfram hocha la tête, une joie prudente commençant à pointer dans son regard. Yuuri se pencha de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau… et sentir les lèvres de Wolfram bouger sous les siennes changeait tout. Encore une fois ça ne ressemblait en rien aux baisers de ses rêves, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'expérience, ni l'un ni l'autre, et qu'ils apprendraient ensemble et que déjà Yuuri sentait qu'ils seraient doués…

Ils s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, essoufflés. Wolfram avait enfin l'air euphorique, un mélange de joie profonde et de contentement dans les yeux qui rendit Yuuri heureux.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs baisers deviennent plus que passionnés.

Ce fut Wolfram qui y mit fin, au grand regret de Yuuri.

— Greta va bientôt souffler ses bougies, dit-il.

Yuuri lui vola un dernier baiser avant de lui prendre la main. L'air absolument heureux de son fiancé le satisfaisait beaucoup. Il allait y travailler sérieusement, à rendre son petit lion heureux. Et il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

¤¤¤

Cherie arriva moins de quatre jours après l'anniversaire de Greta.

— Ta mère m'épuise, fit Yuuri en s'écroulant sur le lit.

— Je t'avais prévenu ! déclara Wolfram, se glissant entre les draps. Et ne te plains pas, ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle veut faire porter sa troisième robe de mariée !

Le blond fronça le nez à ce souvenir. Yuuri se mit à rire.

— Allez, tu seras très mignon dans cette robe !

— Ne me provoque ou c'est toi qui finiras par la porter !

Yuuri pensa que Wolfram mettait bien une chemise de nuit rose à dentelles, mais le blond lui rétorquerait certainement que ça n'avait rien à voir, qu'il s'agissait d'un vêtement de nuit officiel.

Il s'installa dans le lit et Wolfram vint se greffer à sa taille avec un petit ronronnement.

— Tu es comme un goala du Paradis de l'Enfer, déclara Yuuri en plaçant les bras autour de lui.

C'était encore plus vrai maintenant qu'il y pensait, Wolfram était agressif, sur ses gardes, mais devenait adorable dès que Yuuri s'occupait de lui. Le brun n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'être une branche, mais l'important était que Wolfram soit heureux.

— Je croyais que j'étais un lion, rétorqua Wolfram.

— Aussi. Un petit lion.

— I-diot.

Wolfram se redressa un peu et l'embrassa longuement. Yuuri commençait juste à s'échauffer quand son fiancé se rallongea, posa la tête sur son épaule et s'endormit.

En l'observant, Yuuri se demanda si Murata ne s'était pas trompé et si Wolfram avait vraiment déjà atteint sa maturité sexuelle. Cette manie qu'il avait de l'embrasser puis de s'endormir immédiatement après devenait un tant soit peu frustrante. Yuuri était un adolescent en pleine santé, et il avait _besoin_ d'explorer les possibilités que ses rêves lui avaient promis, sans aller aussi loin, mais au moins commencer… Wolfram n'était pas très tactile, se satisfaisait parfaitement de quelques baisers et de dormir l'un contre l'autre.

Pourtant, si l'on en croyait _Nuits Brûlantes à Nubula_, il n'y avait rien de chaste dans les relations entre garçons… Yuuri avait envisagé de le glisser sur la table de chevet de son fiancé avant de décider qu'il aimait la vie et n'envisageait pas de la finir grillé comme une chipolata oubliée sur un barbecue.

Peut-être en fait que Wolfram se réservait pour la nuit de noces. C'était sûrement ça.

Ils seraient officiellement fiancés dans trois jours… Yuuri se dit que s'il n'arrivait pas à voler plus que des baisers à Wolfram avant que son sang-froid ne soit menacé et que le Roi Originel ne se mette à vouloir embrasser et toucher le blond, il allait sérieusement envisager de fixer la date de leur mariage au plus tôt.

Satisfait par cette décision, il s'endormit à son tour, serrant Wolfram contre lui.

¤¤¤

— La piqûre a complètement disparu ! annonça Gisela.

Yuuri se contenta de sourire avec satisfaction.

— C'est normal, dit-il, je n'ai plus besoin de rêver !

Tout à son air amoureux, il ne remarqua pas les grands yeux de Gisela qui n'avait pas tout à fait interprété ses paroles de la manière dont il les entendait.

Mais plus tard dans la journée, on lui livra une bouteille de lubrifiant et beaucoup de documentation sur les particularités de la sexualité des Mazoku, dont des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir pour le moment, mais il le prit avec philosophie. Il voulait des enfants, après tout, et tout pouvait arriver à Shin Makoku… Même se retrouver fiancé à un garçon en le giflant avant de tomber amoureux de lui grâce à une piqûre de mouche.

(Fin)

Mercredi 20 Avril - Jeudi 28 avril 2005, 01h27 du matin.


End file.
